


Bad Luck

by HissHex



Series: JonPeter Week [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate MAG 159, Background MartinElias, M/M, Pre-JonEliasPeterMartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 7 of JonPeter Week - Alternate MAG 159 endingJon enters the Lonely to find Martin, but only finds Peter there
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonPeter Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138004
Kudos: 9
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974147) by [HissHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex). 



> Yet another ship week that I have enjoyed immensely 
> 
> This fic takes place at the same time as my other fic - Good Luck - from the MartinElias Week which you might also like to read.

The mist parted before Jon, and as he stepped into the Lonely, it swelled behind him, blocking the view of Elias and the Panopticon. He called for Martin desperately, but no matter how loud he shouted, the other never answered. 

He felt his voice be stolen by the frozen fog, his calls getting quieter and quieter. Another voice rang out in the fog. Lukas, spitting insults and cruelties and temptations. 

Jon shrugged the other man off but when Lukas's voice returned it sounded panicked and angry. 

"Where is he? What have you done with him Archivist" Lukas said furiously. Jon furrowed his brow, what the hell was Lukas on about now?

He continued searching, but Martin was no where to be found. He had tuned out Peter's voice during his search, and so was startled when the other man came storming out of the fog. 

"Really Archivist? You steal Martin from me and then still come back to disturb me? You cannot let me even have this one la-" Peter was interrupted by Jon's baffled question.

"What? You have Martin, Peter, I have to come to pull him out. Losing your memory in your old age?" Jon teased. 

Jon sat down in the sand, watching the water rush up the beach. After a moment's hesitation, Peter joined him, though he did settled down a full meter away from the younger man. 

"He's lost. I thought he could hold on longer, he seemed to be able to resist the Lonely quite well" Peter remarked, a slight melancholy tinting his tone. 

Jon looked at him from the corner of his eye, shuffling closer to reach up and pat him on the shoulder. He Knew in that moment that they were both saddened by Martin's presumed death.

They sat in silence for some time, looking out at the water.

"We should," Jon started, "we should find his body so he can be buried." Peter nodded, still deep in thought. Standing up and silently extending a hand to the Archivist. Jon stared for a moment before taking Peter's hand and pulling himself up. 

They searched together, for once glad of the other's company. But even with the Eye and the Lonely working together, they could not find Martin's body. They bickered at first, before their insults ran dry and honest questions remained. 

Jon was halfway through a rant about Elias being an ass, Peter nodding along in agreement like only a man who had been married to Elias multiple times could, when it struck him. He stopped walking, gripping onto Peter's arm.

"Elias."

They stared at each other. 

Martin wasn't here. 

Martin wasn't strong enough to pull himself out of Peter's domain but neither could Peter find any of his remains. 

Elias was strong enough though. 

Elias could definitely lead Martin out of there, leaving Jon and Peter to… 

To do what Peter didn't say, refused to say but at this point Jon was unwilling to rip the answers out of the other man. 

"Dammit, of course, of course Elias couldn't keep his hands off my assistant" Peter scowled. Jon smirked,

"You mean my assistant? That you stole?" 

Peter just waved his hand as if Jon's statement was utterly unimportant to him, though he still had a fond smile on his face. He concentrated for a second before the fog began to lift, he held out his hand for Jon to take. 

Jon didn't hesitate this time, taking Peter's hand and walking out of the Lonely, and into the Panopticon where the two other men await. 


End file.
